Regalo de cumpleaños
by Suuw
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona muy especial - Niff


Dejar un comentario en el muro de facebook es demasiado mainstream, así que como la persona que cumple años hoy es tan especial para mi, pensé que le haría mucha más ilusión que le hiciera un pequeño drabble Niff, porque total... Hemos sido muchas cosas, pero de las primeras que fuimos, fuimos Nick y Jeff. Te quiero, Nicky, y lo sabes, pese a todo.

Nick estaba desesperado, buscando por todos lados su móvil. El día no había sido el mejor de su vida, y parecía que no hacía más que empeorar, además su compañero de habitación, tumbado en la cama, con los cascos puestos y leyendo, pasaba de sus quejas.

- ¡Jeff, coño! ¡Deja un rato Juego de Tronos y ayúdame a encontrar el móvil!

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó el libro en su pecho, abierto, mientras se quitaba los cascos.

- A ver, Sherlock, ¿has probado a llamarte?

- ¿Con qué, si no tengo el móvil?

- ¡Con el mío! - dijo el otro como si fuera obvio, desconectando sus cascos del iphone y tendiéndoselo.

El otro lo cogió sin un comentario, porque no había caído en ello y le daba hasta vergüenza. Tecleó rápido su número, para no tener que buscarlo en la agenda y perder tiempo. Escuchó impaciente los pitidos del establecimiento de llamada, y en cuanto el teléfono empezó a sonar, le lanzó el iphone a Jeff para buscarlo.

Oía la vibración lejana, y en cuanto empezó la música del tono de llamada localizó que estaba en su armario. Pensó por un momento que se lo había dejado en el bolsillo del uniforme, pero al abrir la puerta del mueble, se encontró con una caja de zapatos vibrando. Miró para atrás rápido, sorprendido, pero vio que Jeff ya no estaba en la habitación. Con más miedo que curiosidad, sacó la caja del armario y la puso sobre sus piernas al sentarse en la cama.

La música paró de pronto, y Nick lo vio como una señal para abrir la caja. Lo que vio primero le hizo reirse. El interior estaba forrado con selfies que Jeff y él se habían hecho a lo largo del año, y salían horribles en todas. Dentro de la caja estaba su móvil, y al sacarlo vio que debajo había unas tarjetas. Las cogió y las fue leyendo, una a una.

1. ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños?

2. No, Nicky, yo no olvido las cosas importantes.

3. Excepto tal vez la conjugación del verbo _avoir _en el último examen.

4. Pero en cualquier caso nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños.

5. El problema es que no sabía qué regalarte.

6. Quería que fuera algo útil, que pudieras usar a diario, pero un boli era muy cutre.

7. Así que pensé en algo más personal.

8. Y he decidido abrir mi corazón para ti.

9. Hay mucha sangre.

10. Vale, es una coña muy mala.

11. Perdón. Ahora en serio.

12. Te quiero.

13. No es un "Te quiero" de esos cutres, Nicky.

14. Es un "Te quiero" de verdad, de esos que se atragantan en la garganta y es difícil pronunciar porque piensas que esas dos palabras no describen lo suficientemente bien lo que sientes.

15. Es un "Te quiero" que define como se encoge mi corazón cada vez que te veo dormir.

16. Es un "Te quiero" que me lleva lágrimas a los ojos cuando te oigo cantar.

17. Es un "Te quiero" que podría ser un "Te amo" si supiera qué es de verdad el amor.

18. A mis 17 años, cariño, creo que el amor eres tú.

19. Solo espero que no me odies.

20. La segunda parte del regalo te espera en la azotea, pero si te atreves a subir, pese a lo que pone aquí, sé bueno.

Las manos le temblaban cuando dejó las tarjetas de nuevo en la caja, y los ojos llorosos casi le impedían ver el cuarto, cuando levantó la mirada. Prácticamente a tientas se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, pero apoyó su cabeza sobre la madera, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Jeff había sido valiente, tal vez, declarándose de esa forma, pero hasta donde todo el mundo sabía en Dalton, Nick era hetero o vivía en Narnia, así que tal vez sería mejor definir la temeridad de Jeff como de gilipollas.

En cualquier caso, Nick se secó las lágrimas, y cuando llegó a la azotea y vio a su compañero de habitación de espaldas, su corazón tomó la decisión que su mente no había sido capaz de tomar, así que con paso lento pero seguro, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó por detrás, dejando un suave beso en su nuca como única respuesta, notando como su amigo relajaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Si hubiera podido ver su cara, habría visto como cerraba los ojos y aparecía en su cara una dulce sonrisa esperanzada.


End file.
